Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by SoN1stFan
Summary: Rachel goes into a Lima coffee shop one day, but it's Quinn that keeps her coming back. A fluffy one-shot. Faberry Femslash.


**Author's Note:** AU Rachel and Quinn have never met, they don't even go to the same school.

Songs Mentioned: Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop - by Landon Pigg.  
Here Comes the Sun - by The Beatles  
Baby Mine - From the Disney movie Dumbo

I posted this story about three months ago on LJ. Please read and review, hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Rachel walks into a nearby coffee shop in town to do some work on her laptop and enjoy a coffee. The person in front of her moves revealing that she's next in line. She gasps silently when she sees the cashier. A tall beautiful blond with a sad look on her face. The girl smiles sadly and asks "How may I help you today?"

"Hi..." She says looking at the blond. The cashier raises her eyebrows expectantly. "Oh, I'll have a Mocha Soymilk Frappe." She says, nervously fingering the zipper on her laptop cover.

Rachel pays for her drink and a guy in the same apron as the beautiful cashier serves her her coffee, and she takes a seat. She does her work on her laptop, but barely, as she can't help from staring at the girl.

Rachel visits the cafe the next two days in a row around the same time and manages to look at the girls name tag. She finds out that her name is Quinn. The next time she goes in, which is a Monday evening, Quinn automatically knows her order.

"Mocha Soymilk Frappe?" She asks, just in case the small girl wanted to try something new. Rachel smiles and nods.

The place is pretty empty except for an old man sitting at the counter with a newspaper, and a couple occupying a table by a window. Quinn rings up her order and goes to make the drink herself. It's then that Rachel sees Quinn's stomach.

"She's pregnant..." She whispers to herself while the blender is going.

Quinn returns to the counter, smiling and handing Rachel her drink. "This is your fourth night in a row coming in. I'm beginning to think you have an addiction." She says playfully and Rachel smiles embarrassed.

"While I do appreciate a good cup of coffee, I'm hardly addicted to it. If that were the case I'd probably be ordering more than one a night." Quinn lets out a small laugh.

"Who drinks coffee at night anyway?"

"I'm working on a project." Rachel says, signaling to the laptop under her arm.

"Ah." Quinn says, nodding. "Well, enjoy your Coffee." She gives Rachel a smile.

"Thanks." She says picking up her drink and walking away. She turns back to the blond, seeing her elbow on the counter and her chin resting in her hand. "Would you like to keep me company?" She asks.

Quinn stands up, looking contemplatively at the small girl. "I shouldn't, I'm working." Rachel looks around at the three other customers occupying the cafe, then back to Quinn.

"Yeah I see what you mean, this place _is_ pretty packed." She says sarcastically, and Quinn laughs.

"Ok, but if I get fired then you get to pay me my weekly salary until I find a new job." She says jokingly.

"Deal." Rachel says, smiling then heads to her table. She sits her laptop on the table and plugs it in. Quinn arrives at the table a few minutes later. She sits down two plates before taking her seat across from Rachel.

"Apple fritter, on the house." She says, noticing the confused look on the girls face as she breaks a piece from her own and eats it.

"Thanks, Quinn." She says with a smile. Quinn looks at her confused.

"How do you-" Rachel points at the name tag on her apron before Quinn can finish her question. "Oh. I honestly forget I'm wearing it half of the time." She says and Rachel smiles.

"I'm Rachel, by the way."

"Well, Rachel by the way, what's your project about?"

"I'm writing a song."

"Really?" She asks intrigued, lifting her eyebrows. "So you like music." She notes, breaking another piece of her apple fritter.

"On the contrary, I _love_ music. It's basically my life." She says dramatically. "I live for singing, I honestly don't know what I'd do without it."

"Wow." Quinn says, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I basically run the Glee club at my school." She brags.

"Really?" Quinn asks, an interested smile on her face and a quirked eyebrow.

"No..." Rachel says. "But I am the best singer. If only my teacher would stop snubbing me and accept that." She says, annoyed with the thought of it.

"You're very melodramatic." Quinn notes, grinning.

"So I've been told, several times before, but I can't help it if I feel things deeply." Rachel says, causing Quinn to let out an airy laugh and it makes Rachel smile.

"Isn't Coffee bad for your vocal chords or something?"

"No, actually. That's an old wives tale. Coffee is a good astringent, the warmth of it helps remove mucus and things of the nature from the vocal chords." She says, and Quinn looks down at her apple fritter, disgusted. "Oh... I'm sorry. I completely forgot you were eating, sometimes I ramble." She says apologetically.

"It's fine. If it wasn't you then it probably would have been the baby." She says, placing her hand on her stomach. Rachel stares at it for a moment.

"When is your baby due?"

"I've got a little less than three months to go." She says, keeping her eyes on her stomach. They're silent. Rachel looks around, noticing that everyone has left.

"Quinn?" She whispers.

"Yes?" She says looking up at her.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yeah." She whispers and Rachel smiles.

"I'll be back." She says, and Quinn smiles.

* * *

Rachel keeps her word, and Quinn somehow knew she would. Rachel becomes a constant in her life. An expected part of her day, the part she looks forward to. They talk about lots of things, staying late until everyone is gone and it's time to close up.

Quinn tells her things that she's never talked to anyone about. Her parents and how they made her feel. How she really hated being a Cheerio, but would rather be at the top of the high school chain than at the bottom. Rachel tells her about how she's ridiculed by people like that, and her two gay dads. She tells her how music keeps her going and her plans of becoming a famous singer on Broadway. Quinn tells her she doesn't really know what she's going to do after she has the baby. The one thing they don't talk about is Quinn's pregnancy, and Rachel doesn't push it.

When Quinn's schedule changes, she lets her know and Rachel manages to still come in and visit her. They're there again one night, Quinn has locked up the place and they sit at a table in front of a window.

"He got me drunk on wine coolers." Quinn says out of nowhere. Rachel looks at her confused, but Quinn keeps her eyes on the cup of water in front of her. "I let him, because I felt fat that day." She says with a harsh laugh as she looks down at her stomach. "And now I'm as big as a house." She says, looking out of the window, wiping the stray tear from her face.

"You're beautiful Quinn."

"I'm a walking sixteen year old cliche." She counters. "I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend. _Trust me_ is not a contraceptive. I was so stupid!" She shouts, her eyes shut sight and face towards the table. "My parents kicked me out. Finn kicked me out. I have this crappy job, and I have to pay rent to the fathers mom because we aren't actually dating, and she won't even let me have bacon." She looks at Rachel. "I'm pregnant." She cries, and it breaks Rachel's heart. She reaches across the table and takes Quinn's hand in her own.

"You are a strong girl, Quinn. You're out here doing what you have to do to survive. Sure you've made mistakes, who hasn't? But you're learning, you're dealing with them the best way you can, and you're doing it all on your own. I would have cracked under as much pressure." She says, squeezing Quinn's hand comfortingly.

Quinn takes a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry." She whispers. "I'm sorry for unloading on you like this."

"It's not a problem. Sometimes you have to. It's good to be able to talk to someone and get all of those feelings out instead of just keeping them in." She says with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Quinn sits the cup of coffee in front of Rachel and pulls her hand away, but Rachel catches it. She looks up at Quinn from her seat and the blond looks at her cautiously, but knows. Rachel slowly rises out of her seat and stands in front of Quinn, still holding her hand. She pushes up on the tips of her toes to make herself taller and Quinn smiles at the thought of it. Quinn closes the space between them and their lips meet in a soft slow kiss.

* * *

"Ooh, she's hyper tonight." Quinn says, holding her hand to the side of her stomach.

Rachel looks on with interest as she watches Quinn feel her stomach. She's never felt a baby kick from inside someone's stomach before. "Quinn?" She calls meekly, and the blond looks up. "Can I feel it?" She whispers. Quinn gives her an intrigued smile and nods.

"Sure. Come over here." She says, her smile widening. Rachel gets up and scoots into the booth next to Quinn. Quinn takes Rachel's hand in her own and places it on the right side of her very round belly. Quinn lets out a hiss and Rachel looks at her concerned, pulling her hand away.

"What's wrong?" She asks. Quinn shakes her head taking Rachel's hand back into her own.

"Your hand is a little cold, that's all." She says. Rachel gently tugs her hand away, rubs them together, and places them on her coffee cup.

She removes her hands from her cup again and looks at Quinn as she places her hand back on her stomach. Quinn smiles and guides Rachel's hand to a spot and keeps it there for a while. They stare into each others eyes, breathing silently, waiting for something to happen.

When the baby finally kicks Rachel's face almost splits open from the big smile that appears. She lets out a gasp and Quinn chuckles lightly. Rachel leans forward, placing a soft kiss to Quinn's lips before leaning down and kissing her stomach.

Rachel softly sings 'Here Comes The Sun' to the baby, and it's the first time Quinn has heard her sing. Quinn Smiles down at her, brushing her fingers through silky brunette hair as Rachel sings to her stomach.

After Rachel finishes singing they are silent. Quinn breaks the silence when she says, "I'm not keeping her."

Rachel looks up at her, conflicted.

"I would love to, but I can't." She whispers. Rachel sighs and nods before scooting next to her and kissing her cheek.

* * *

Rachel invites Quinn to stay the night over at her house. Quinn agrees, but is worried about how Rachel's dads will react to her very pregnant state. Rachel tells her not to worry about that. Quinn says ok, but does so anyway. They go over to Rachel's on a Friday night after Quinn has closed up the shop.

"This is my papa Daron and my daddy James." Rachel introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn says nervously, holding her hand out. Daron lets out a hearty laugh and pulls her in for a hug.

"It's good to finally meet you too Quinn. Rachel goes on and on about you all the time."

"Yes, she talks about you so much, it feels like we already know you." James says, hugging her.

"Daddy." Rachel says, embarrassed.

"Sorry honey." He says, smiling.

"We're going to have to state an open door policy though, I hope you understand." Daron says.

"You guys!" Rachel chastises, taking Quinn's hand and pulling her up to her room.

They have a fun night. Rachel's dads make dinner and afterward they watch musicals, and sing along. After some begging, Rachel gets Quinn to join in on the singing. It's the first time Rachel has heard her sing, and she dotes over the blonds voice. Daron and James head to bed, reminding them of the open door policy and Rachel rolls her eyes. They go up to Rachel's room and Rachel offers to rub Quinn's feet. They make out some and fall asleep holding each other.

* * *

Rachel goes into the Cafe on a day Quinn's schedule has changed, but Quinn isn't there. It doesn't take long for her to figure out why. She rushes out to her bike and rides it as fast as she can to Lima Memorial Hospital. It's a small town, so it doesn't take her long to get there. She drops the bike, rushes through the automatic doors and asks the lady at the front desk. The woman instructs her to the maternity ward and Rachel races through the hospital. She slows her running when she reaches the hallway. She walks down the hall, panting and strands of hair clinging to her damp face. As she approaches the room she sees a guy leaning against the wall. She looks at the room number and sees that it's Quinn's, and thinks this guy must be Puck.

"Hey." He greets.

"Hi." She says, wanting to go into the room.

"You Rachel?" He asks.

"I am." She says nodding. He tightens his lips together, then sighs.

"You're good for her." He says approvingly. Rachel gives him a thankful smile, and walks into the room.

Quinn looks up and gives her a sad and tired smile as she holds a pink bundle in her arms, her hair a mess. Rachel thinks she's never looked more beautiful. Rachel sits on the edge of the bed and smiles down at the baby, then kisses the side of Quinn's head.

"They're coming to get her in an hour." Quinn says sadly.

"You could keep her." Rachel says, hopefully.

"I can't afford her. This will be good for her. She needs a stable family."

"Whatever you think is best." Rachel says reassuringly, as the baby holds her pinky. The baby begins to fuss and Rachel looks at Quinn, silently asking her if she could hold her. Quinn nods and Rachel takes the baby in her arms, standing.

"_Baby mine don't you cry. Baby mine dry your eyes. Rest your head, close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine._" Rachel sings, and the baby quiets, looking up at her with big full eyes. Rachel takes her seat back next to Quinn. "_You are so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine._" She finishes, and Quinn wipes the tears from her face. Rachel looks over and kisses the corner of Quinn's teary eye.

Two hours later, everyone is gone, including the baby. Rachel lies with Quinn in the hospital bed as the blond clings to her.

"You did the right thing Quinn. You did it in her best interest. I know it doesn't feel like that now, but you'll see." She whispers as Quinn silently cries into her chest.

Later, when Quinn has calmed down a bit, but is still clinging to the small brunette, Quinn whispers, "Thank you." into her ear, and Rachel looks at her confused.

"You've been my rock through this. You and your family are a few people that haven't treated me like a harlot for being sixteen and pregnant. You've liked me regardless of it." She tapers off, wiping her eyes.

"You deserve nothing less." She says, brushing her hand through golden locks and leaning in, kissing her. "I only wish I'd met you sooner."

"You wouldn't have liked me before. I told you the stories. Being pregnant changed my perspective. I think you walking in that day was the right time. I'm glad you really like coffee." She says smiling, and Rachel laughs lightly.

"Well, I had some romantic ulterior motives when I went back the next day, and all the days following. It wasn't the coffee I was there for." She says bashfully.

"I know." Quinn says, a small smile on her face. Rachel brushes her hair back and kisses her softly. "Did you ever finish the song you were working on when you first came in?"

"I did. Would you like to hear it?" Quinn nods and smiles and Rachel, prepares herself to sing to Quinn.

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you. I've see the water that make your eyes shine, and I'm shining too, because oh because I'm falling quite hard over you. I never knew, just what is was about this old coffee shop I loved so much. All of the while, all of the while, it was you._" She sings, smiling at the blond and Quinn snuggles closer, kissing her.


End file.
